The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector with a touch protection feature. More specifically, this invention relates to a touch protection feature that is part of the connector and protects a male electrical terminal installed in the connector from being touched.
Electrical connectors are used to house electrical terminals that are used in a variety of applications, including creating high-voltage and low-voltage connections. Corresponding terminals in corresponding connectors are mated with the electrical terminals. In many instances, it is desirable that a touch protection feature be provided in order to prevent a person from accidentally contacting the electrical terminal.
Touch protection features typically include electrically non-conductive pieces positioned between the electrical terminal and the person. One example of such a touch protection feature for a blade-type male electrical terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,951,051, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The '051 patent teaches a blade-shaped conductor with a non-conducting end cap secured to the tip. It would be advantageous to have a touch protection feature for a connector that is easier to assemble.